deviousmaidsfandomcom-20200222-history
Rosie Westmore
Rosie Falta is a main character and one of the titular protagonists on Devious Maids. Rosie has come into the United States from Guadalajara and taken up working as a maid in Beverley Hills to hopefully one day afford to bring her son to America. She works for a couple of actors, Peri, and Spence Westmore, and where she gets along nicely with the latter, but she can't stand the former, and her self-centered attitude. Biography 'Season 1' Rosie attends the funeral of her friend and fellow maid Flora and on her way out of the graveyard, she tells her friends, Carmen, Zoila and Valentina that they should go to the police with what they know about Flora's murder, but she is warded against it. She is later introduced as the maid of Peri and Spence Westmore and asks them for a day off so that she can meet with her lawyer over the matter of bringing her son, Miguel, over to America, however, Peri does not allow it, as she needs Rosie to babysit her son on the only days that the lawyer is available. Later, Rosie has lunch with her friends and they welcome new maid Marisol Duarte to their table, and they seem to bond greatly... until Marisol brings up the matter of Flora's death and the other three all leave suspiciously. When back at the Westmore mansion, Rosie makes a phone call to her son, who still doesn't understand why he cannot see his mother, which sends her into tears, and when Peri discovers her maid's state, she tries to comfort her before telling her to look after her son while she goes to get a facial, and Rosie obliges. The next day, Brenda Coulfax, a reporter, arrives to interview Peri, and during the interview, Peri asks Rosie to take care of Toby, the baby. When Brenda brings up the matter of Peri's child, she begins saying that motherhood is very important to her and insults those who would abandon their children, which deeply insults Rosie. To embarrass Peri, Rosie runs out during the interview and says, on camera, that Toby said his first word. When asked what he said, Rosie replies, "He called me 'Mama'!" Later, Rosie is allowed to see her lawyer as Peri desperately tries to get her son to call her 'Mama'. When Rosie meets the girls for lunch, she invites Marisol over once again, however, Marisol has somewhere to be, and walks past them. Rosie finds out that Peri is cheating on her husband, but begs her not to tell. After talking to Spence she realizes he's a good guy and doesn't tell him. Spence offers to help Rosie out of a bind, but Rosie wonders if his generosity comes with strings attached. Rosie vows to help Spence with his marriage. After Spence asks Peri for an open marriage, she becomes convinced he is having an affair, and tries bribing Rosie for the woman's name. Rosie and Spence heat up. Rosie is suspicious about Marisol after a college student comes up to Marisol and calls her a professor — and her real last name. Marisol in return vows to retaliate against Rosie about her texts that she has been getting from Spence (which viewers could see onscreen that were coming from him). The two come to a truce to help each other so they could find out the truth behind Flora's murder while keeping their alliance a secret from the other maids. As Rosie infiltrates the Powell household to find the DVD of Flora that Marisol needs as evidence, Evelyn becomes fixated on Peri's son after Rosie brings him over. After getting carried away with him to make up for the loss of her son Barrett, Evelyn apologizes to Rosie for keeping the child away for too long and when she offers her a job, Rosie (after she sees the evidence located in the Powell's safe, and whose combination password is that of her late son's first name), accepts. In the course of two months, Rosie, fearing that Evelyn will become obessed with Tucker, decides its time to quit for the Powells. But when Rosie and Spence's affair is discovered by Evelyn, she finds a way to blackmail Rosie by asking her to bring Tucker over so she won't tell Peri, but Adrian is determined to stop Evelyn from growing more attached to the Westmore's son. Rosie is caught in a tangled web between helping Spence and Peri seek marriage counseling and being propositioned by Adrian at the same time. After getting off on the wrong foot. Family :For a full list of Rosie's family, visit Rosie's family. Gallery This is a gallery of photographic stills released to promote the character. Promo 101 01.png Promo 101 02.png Promo 101 03.png Promo 101 26.png Promo 101 27.png Promo 101 28.png Promo 101 29.png Promo 101 35.png Promo 101 36.png Promo 101 37.png Promo 101 38.png Promo 101 39.png Promo 101 40.png Promo 101 41.png Promo 101 42.png Promo 101 43.png Promo 101 57.png Promo 101 58.png Promo 101 59.png Promo 101 60.png Promo 101 61.png Trivia *Rosie is one of the three out of five maids to be a mother (the others include Marisol and Zoila.)